Why You Don't Jealous, Oppa?
by Missgzb
Summary: Seokjin merasa jika Namjoon tidak mencintainya lagi, dia bahkan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka namun perkataan Namjoon membuatnya sadar jika dia sangat bodoh. its NamJin fic. GS. RnR. DLDR


**Why You Don't Jealous, Oppa?**

.

Fanficnya diangkat dari kisah *uhuk nyata tapi bukan kisah author *pundung

Author mah kalo punya pacar kayak Namjoon udah author lamar *ketawa setan

Okay.. let's read..

.

.

Seokjin menatap langit Seoul yang mulai gelap, dilihat jam tangan pink mungil di pergelangan tangan kirinya seraya menghembuskan napas berat

" terlambat lagi "

" Seokjin noona " panggil Taehyung dari samping. Namja bersurai coklat gelap itu memegang tas gitarnya sambil tersenyum lebar

" oh Tae, kelasmu sudah selesai? "

Taehyung mengangguk " belum dijemput? Bagaimana jika pulang bersamaku? "

Seokjin menggeleng " terima kasih Tae, aku akan menunggu Namjoon oppa "

" tapi sebentar lagi hari semakin gelap dan tidak ada kelas malam hari ini " ujar Taehyung khawatir

" dia akan tiba sebentar lagi Tae, pulanglah "

Taehyung mengangguk ragu " baiklah, tapi jika dalam setengah jam noona belum juga dijemput segera hubungi aku "

" nde, gomawo Tae "

" bye noona " Taehyung segera menuju motor sport warna birunya yang terparkir di depan gedung, dia melempar senyum lebarnya pada Seokjin sebelum memakai helm hitam kesayangannya dan menghilang dengan cepat

" Jinnie, kau belum dijemput? " tanya Seungyoon yang baru saja keluar bersama Taehyun sahabatnya

Seokjin berbalik " belum "

" bagaimana jika kau pulang bersama kami? Mino oppa sudah menunggu di depan "

Seokjin tersenyum lembut " terima kasih tapi aku akan pulang bersama Namjoon oppa, dia akan segera tiba "

" kelasmu sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan kau belum juga dijemput, aku meragukan keseriusan Kim Namjoon padamu Seokjinie " ujar Nam Taehyun. Yeoja dengan wajah manis namun bermulut tajam itu memutar bola matanya

Seokjin akan marah jika dia baru mengenal Taehyun namun yeoja di depannya ini akan selalu menyuarakan isi hatinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan Seokjin sudah cukup terbiasa

Seungyoon menyikut perut Taehyun sambil tersenyum tidak enak pada Seokjin " maafkan perkataan Taehyun yang tadi Jinnie, kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut bersama kami?"

Seokjin mengangguk " tak apa, jika tidak menyakitkan itu bukan Taehyun. Aku akan menunggu disini hingga Namjoon oppa tiba, terima kasih atas tawarannya "

" terserah kau Jinnie, memang sulit menjadi dirimu. Kami pergi, bye " Taehyun menarik tangan Seungyoon yang masih menggumamkan maaf pada Seokjin. Seokjin heran bagaimana bisa dua yeoja dengan sifat bertolak belakang itu bisa bersahabat sejak kecil

 **tinn..tinn..**

Bunyi klakson dari Ferrari yang terparkir manis di depan gedung mengalihkan pandangan Seokjin dari Mino yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seungyoon. Seokjin segera berlari masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mencium Namjoon

" mian membuatmu menunggu chagi, rekan bisnisku berbicara terlalu lama " ujar Namjoon lalu mengacak surai coklat madu Seokjin sejenak kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang

" tak apa oppa "

Seokjin melihat segelas kopi diatas dashboard dan menjadi kesal " dari Yoongi lagi? "

Namjoon melirik Seokjin sebentar " iya, saat aku akan menjemputmu dia memberikan itu di depan lift "

Seokjin merenggut kesal, Yoongi adalah sekretaris Namjoon. Yeoja mungil itu sangat pintar dan manis serta bekerja dengan cepat namun Seokjin tahu jika Yoongi melakukan semua itu untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian Namjoon karena yeoja bermarga Min itu menyukai kekasihnya

" aku tidak suka " Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menaruh kedua tangan di depan dada

" jangan merenggut, kau jadi membuatku ingin menyerangmu sekarang " Namjoon menaruh sebelah tangannya diatas paha Seokjin

" yak! Dasar mesum " teriak Seokjin tanpa menyingkirkan tangan Namjoon

Namjoon terkekeh " aku lapar, mau makan sesuatu chagi ? "

" steak "

" baiklah, kita akan pergi ke restoran favoritku "

.

Namjoon menarik kursi untuk Seokjin dan duduk setelah kekasihnya duduk, seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan daftar menu pada Seokjin

" aku akan pentas untuk pembukaan gedung seni yang baru minggu depan " ujar Seokjin setelah selesai memesan

" selamat chagi " Namjoon mencubit pipi Seokjin gemas " aku akan duet dengan Jimin " Seokjin menyebut teman duet namjanya dengan sebuah maksud tersembunyi namun reaksi yang didapatnya diluar dugaan, kekasih blonde pucatnya itu mengangguk antusias

" great, suara Jimin cocok dengan suaramu aku bahkan belum bisa melupakan saat kalian melakukan duet bulan lalu "

Seokjin merenggut kesal karena reaksi Namjoon tidak seperti yang dia harapkan

" Kim Namjoon-ssi "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Namjoon pun menoleh lalu memasang senyumnya saat mengetahui rekan bisnisnya yang memanggil dirinya

" Lee Seunghoon-ssi, kebetulan kita bertemu disini "

Namja bermata sangat sipit itu tersenyum " aku akan makan malam, oh anda Kim Seokjin kan? "

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Namjoon

" anda mengenal kekasih saya? "

" ya. Aku pernah mengundangnya untuk tampil di peresmian hotelku di Busan, kalau tidak salah dua bulan lalu. Wah, suaranya sangat indah "

" terima kasih " ucap Seokjin singkat

" aku sedikit kecewa mengetahui dia sudah memiliki kekasih Kim Namjoon-ssi " Seunghoon menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat

Namjoon tersenyum miring " maksud anda? "

" lupakan, lanjutkan acara kalian. Senang bertemu dengan anda " Seunghoon membungkuk sedikit pada Namjoon lalu pergi setelah melempar sebuah senyuman nakal pada Seokjin

" apa dia Lee Seunghoon si pengusaha sukses yang terkenal playboy itu? Aku baru melihat wujudnya sekarang " ujar Seokjin lalu tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali duduk " begitulah, tapi diluar sifatnya itu dia baik dan ramah tidak salah jika banyak yeoja yang menyukainya "

" aku akan meracunimu jika kau menjadi seperti dia oppa "

.

" berapa kali harus ku padamu untuk tidak mendekati namja itu hah?! "

Langkah Seokjin terhenti di depan ruang dance akibat suara bentakan Mino, didorong rasa penasaran ia pun mengintip lewat celah pintu ruang dance yang tidak tertutup rapat. Terlihat Mino dan Seungyoon yang berdiri berhadapan tidak jauh dari pintu

" aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, sungguh oppa "

Seokjin mendengar suara serak Seungyoon, dapat dilihat yeoja itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah

" kau berbohong! Kau sengaja pergi ke supermarket untuk bertemu dengannya kan? Apa jadinya jika aku tidak datang? Apa kalian akan pergi ke suatu tempat?! " Mino terlihat sangat marah

" cukup! Aku tidak seperti itu oppa! Bisakah kau sedikit mempercayaiku?! " jerit Seungyoon frustasi di depan Mino

Suasana menjadi hening, Mino pun memeluk Seungyoon erat " aku cemburu kau tahu, namja itu masih menyukaimu "

Seungyoon mengeratkan pelukannya " aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi karena di hatiku hanya ada kau oppa "

Mino melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Seungyoon " maaf sudah membentakmu "

" aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya, aku pun akan marah jika kau dekat dengan yeoja lain karena aku mencintaimu " Seungyoon pun melumat bibir Mino

deg.. Seokjin mundur perlahan, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata. Dia segera berlari ke toilet

" dia tidak pernah hiks.. terlihat cemburu, apa dia tidak hiks.. mencintaiku? Hiks.. " Seokjin menunduk dengan wajah basah, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran wastafel. Seingat Seokjin, Namjoon tidak pernah terlihat cemburu jika dia dekat dengan namja lain. Saat Jimin mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen tengah malam Namjoon malah mengucapkan terima kasih pada namja itu, juga saat Taehyung mengantarnya pulang (karena Namjoon tidak bisa menjemput Seokjin) dalam keadaan basah karena hujan pun Namjoon ada disana dengan dua handuk tebal untuk Seokjin dan satu untuk Taehyung bahkan Namjoon menawari Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu saat Seokjin bercerita tentang kakak senior yang menyatakan cinta pada Seokjin (dan langsung ditolak oleh Seokjin) hanya ditanggapi gumaman Namjoon dan kecupan lembut di pipinya

" apa dia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku? " bisik Seokjin lirih

.

" Yoongi-ya apa aku punya rapat setelah ini? "

Yoongi melihat tabnya dan mengangguk " iya sajang-nim, anda punya dua rapat lagi "

Namjoon mendesah berat sambil menatap fotonya bersama Seokjin di atas meja kerjanya, foto yang diambil saat musim dingin tahun lalu " maaf chagi, aku akan terlambat menjemputmu "

.

' aku jadi meragukan keseriusan Kim Namjoon padamu Seokjinie '

' aku juga akan marah jika kau dekat dengan yeoja lain karena aku mencintaimu '

" na.. noona.. Seokjin noona "

Seokjin terkejut karena suara Taehyung, dia sedang duduk di tangga lantai dua gedung tempatnya les isba " eh? Ada apa Tae? "

Taehyung meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Seokjin " noona sakit? "

Seokjin menggeleng lalu menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari dahinya " tidak, apa aku terlihat sakit? "

Taehyung duduk di samping Seokjin " lalu noona sedang memikirkan apa? Aku memanggil noona sebanyak lima kali, aku jadi khawatir "

Seokjin terkekeh " mian, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu "

" memangnya apa yang sedang noona pikirkan? "

Seokjin memutar cincin titanium hitam pemberian Namjoon di telunjuk kanan " apa kau pernah cemburu dengan kekasihmu? "

Taehyung mengangguk pelan " noona tahu, aku menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja bernama Jeon Jungkook. Dia anak dance dan punya banyak teman pria dan tentu saja aku sangat cemburu, kami berulang kali bertengkar karena hal itu. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau aku cemburu karena aku sangat mencintainya "

Dada Seokjin sesak dan kedua matanya panas " apa jadinya jika kekasihmu tidak pernah cemburu padamu? "

Taehyung berpikir sebentar " menurutku itu artinya dia tidak mencintai pasangannya karena itu dia tidak cemburu "

Air mata Seokjin mengalir di kedua pipinya, dia lalu menunduk dan terisak membuat Taehyung bingung dan isba " noona? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku mengatakan hal buruk? "

Seokjin tidak menjawab dan terus terisak, kali ini isak tangisnya sedikit lebih besar. Taehyung melihat ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada yang melihat ini, dia bisa disangka namja brengsek yang sedang menyakiti Seokjin

" uljima noona.. Uljima "

" aku ingin hiks.. pulang, bisakah kau hiks.. mengantarku pulang? " pinta Seokjin disela tangisannya

" nde. Sekarang kumohon berhentilah menangis noona, aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu pulang jika menangis, orang-orang akan berbicara buruk tentangku "

Seokjin menghentikan tangisannya lalu mengusap wajahnya " antarkan aku pulang sekarang "

Taehyung mengangguk lalu memegang kedua bahu Seokjin membantu yeoja bersurai madu sepunggung itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Namjoon mengerang ketika Seokjin tidak menjawab teleponnya, dia sudah berada di depan gedung tempat Seokjin les dan tidak menemukan kekasihnya, tentu saja dia sangat khawatir " kau dimana chagi? Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini " ujar Namjoon cemas

Dia lalu meninggalkan gedung tersebut dan mencoba mencari ditempat lain, pikirannya benar-benar kalut membayangkan Seokjin yang entah berada dimana

Namjoon membanting pintu mobilnya keras. Dia sudah mendatangi salon, tempat karaoke bahkan klub malam yang sering dikunjungi Seokjin namun dia tidak menemukan kekasihnya disana. Namjoon menggeram seraya meremas keras stir mobilnya

 **drrt.. drrt..**

Ponsel Namjoon bergetar di saku celananya, segera diambil benda persegi panjang dimana terdapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Seokjin

 **from : My Princess**

 **aku di apartemen**

Namjoon mendesah lega dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Seokjin. Saat Namjoon tiba yeoja kesayangannya itu sedang membuat salad untuk makan malam. Namjoon tersenyum lalu memeluk Seokjin dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepala di perpotongan leher Seokjin menyesap aroma tubuh Seokjin yang selalu berhasil menenangkan pikirannya

" lepas " kata Seokjin dingin, Namjoon pun segera melepas pelukannya dan menyadari jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres

" ada apa chagi? "

" kita akhiri saja oppa "

Namjoon tercekat, dia menatap Seokjin dalam " apa maksudmu chagi? "

" kita akhiri saja hubungan ini oppa "

" apa? Kau gila? " kepala Namjoon serasa akan meledak mendengar perkataan kekasih cantiknya ini

Seokjin menggeleng pelan lalu duduk di kursi dekat meja makan " percuma hubungan ini terus dijalani jika hanya aku yang mencintaimu sedangkan kau tidak mencintaku oppa "

Namjoon lalu duduk di samping Seokjin, dihembuskan napasnya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosinya yang sudah memuncak. Hari ini dia menghadiri belasan rapat yang membuatnya muak, dia mencari Seokjin karena hanya yeoja ini yang mampu menenangkan pikirannya namun sikap Seokjin yang seperti ini membuat emosi Namjoon naik ke ubun-ubun

" jaga ucapanmu chagi, apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu? "

Bukannya menjawab Seokjin malah tertunduk dan mengeluarkan isak tangisnya, hal itu dibiarkan Namjoon karena Seokjin sedang mengeluarkan segala emosinya. Dia meraih tangan Seokjin namun dihempas kasar oleh yeoja itu

" karena kau tidak pernah cemburu padaku " ujar Seokjin disela tangisannya. Namjoon terdiam. Otaknya memproses kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Seokjin, seketika dia tersenyum. Direngkuh tubuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, awalnya Seokjin berontak melepaskan diri namun tenaga Namjoon lebih besar darinya

" karena aku percaya padamu " bisik Namjoon tepat di telinga Seokjin

" eh? "

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengusap lembut surai hitam Seokjin " karena aku percaya kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, aku percaya kau akan menjaga perasaan cinta yang kuberikan padamu "

Seokjin mengeratkan pelukan dan menangis keras, membuat kemeja bagian pundak Namjoon basah. Dia menyesali kebodohannya meragukan cinta tulus dari namja yang sedang memeluknya sekarang, Seokjin bahkan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh

" maafkan aku oppa "

Namjoon melepas pelukan dan mengusap air mata Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya " isband chagi, aku tahu kau pasti merasa aneh karena aku tidak pernah cemburu padamu "

Seokjin mengangguk, kedua matanya sedikit membengkak karena menangis sejak siang dan baru disadari oleh Namjoon " itu karena aku percaya padamu. Sangat. Aku tidak pernah meragukan cintamu yang besar itu padaku "

Seokjin merona dia lalu menunduk namun Namjoon lebih dulu mengangkat dagunya dan melumat pelan bibir pink Seokjin " lagipula aku lebih tampan dan istimewa dibanding mereka yang sering mendekatimu " lanjut Namjoon membuat Seokjin mencubit perut Namjoon

Namjoon terkekeh, dia lalu mengecup lembut bibir Seokjin lagi. Ciuman lembut mereka berubah menjadi semakin panas saat Seokjin membalas ciuman Namjoon membuat CEO Kim corp itu menyeringai lebar, lidah mereka saling bertautan dan entah bagaimana Seokjin sudah terbaring di meja makan dengan Namjoon diatas tubuhnya, pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka pun sudah tergeletak di lantai

" saranghe Jinnie " bisik Namjoon di telinga Seokjin, meniup nafas hangatnya yang membuat Seokjin bergelinjang

" nado oppa dan gomawo sudah percaya padaku "

Namjoon mengigit bibir bawah Seokjin yang sudah membengkak, dia lalu menempelkan kedua dahi mereka " stop talking princess. Just moans my name louder "

Seokjin menyeringai " with my pleasure "

Dalam hatinya Seokjin berjanji untuk tidak pernah meragukan cinta Namjoon padanya, karena namja bersurai blonde pucat ini sangat mencintainya

.

 **END**

Gimana? Kurang hot? Author juga berpikiran sama *smirk

Greget banget sama NamJin couple apalagi si mesum Momon yang super agresif (pegang tangan, tatap-tatapan, peluk pinggang), Seokjin juga keliatannya pasrah banget digrepe-grepe sama Momon *author juga mau ^^


End file.
